Coin-deposit locks of this kind are e.g. disclosed in the DK Published Applications Nos. 145,550 and 145,952, and the International application No. WO 82/01950, being included herein by reference. These coin-deposit locks suffer from the disadvantage that they are not especially selective with regard to the size and hence the value of the coin having been inserted, for which reason they are less suitable for achieving the purpose of such coin-deposit locks, viz. to ensure that the trolley is returned and connected to the row of trolleys, to which it belongs, so that the amount deposited is returned.